Mixed Reactions
by Desperate4Reba
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode when Jack Morgan comes back! Reba/Brock Please R


**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Reba

**AN: **This is just and alternate ending to the one when Jack Morgan comes back and Barbra Jean is fantasizing and making out with him on the couch. It's just something I've had in mind I hope you like it please R&R

**Jack quickly walked into to Barbra Jean's house. He then saw the blonde standing in her living room wearing sexy black lingerie. He decided not to mention it though.**

"**Hey Barbra Jean, I got you're message." **

"**Yea thanks for coming."**

"**Well you said it was important."**

"**Yea it is… I don't think you should just walk away from Reba I think you should fight for her, she may be your one chance for happiness."**

"**I don't think I can do that."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because she's not the one that I want… You are."**

"**Me!" Barbra Jean is thrilled but tries to hide it.**

"**Oh come on Barbra Jean you've known it all along. The whole time I was kissing Reba I was really kissing you." Jack wraps his arms around what he can of Barbra Jean's waist.**

"**Damn… why must all the men in Reba's life desire me?"**

"**Isn't it obvious you're better than she is."**

"**I hate myself for it everyday!" she says as she runs her hands over his face.**

"**Kiss me Barbra Jean!" **

"**I can't!"**

"**Ok" Jack starts to walk out the door, he didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do.**

"**Where are you going?" Barbra Jean quickly turned around and grabbed him by the shirt collar and began to kiss him passionately. They fell onto the couch and continued to make out.**

**Just then Brock walked through the door, first he sees his wife kissing Reba's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend (since he was still married). He didn't say anything because he was even more amazed at the next thing he saw.**

**Reba came walking down the stairs in Brock's house, she was wearing a sexy red negligee. Brock was mesmerized by her beauty and was watching her every move unable to say a word.**

"**Hey Brock it's about time you got here…"**

"**Reba what are you ding here, and what's going on?" Brock said motioning to Jack and Barbra Jean. **

"**I'm not quite sure, but Barbra jean can have him as long as I can have you again…" Reba had a mischievous grin upon her face. Brock felt as if his heart were about burst right out of his chest because it was beating so fast.**

**Brock wasn't sure if he had heard her right. Was this dream really coming true… Reba wanted him back AND he didn't have to worry about hurting Barbra Jean because she was with Jack.**

**Reba took a few steps closer to Brock, the two of them now standing on the landing halfway up the stairs. Brock took one more glance at the couple on the couch completely oblivious to their surroundings. **

"**Brock what are you waiting on?" She was so close he could feel her breath on his face. He quickly wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her as close to him as he could. He leaned down and whispered "I Love You" into her ear. **

**Brock then looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes. "I Love You too Brock, now kiss me before I lose my mind." **

**That was all it took to push him over the edge. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her lips to his. Brock picked her up and Reba wrapped her legs around his waist. **

**He laid her down right there on the stairs becoming just as oblivious as the two on the couch.**

**Suddenly everything turned black. Brock, Barbra Jean, Reba, and Jack all set straight up in their beds. Brock and Barbra jean each had huge grins on their faces when they woke up.**

"**I had a great dream…"said Barbra Jean.**

"**Yea me too…" Brock replied sheepishly.**

**Meanwhile Reba and Jack were also reflecting over the dream they had just had. (they were in separate beds just so ya'll know)**

**Their reactions were different, Reba made a disgusted face and quickly hopped into the shower hoping to rid herself of the dream. Jack made a similar face and turned over trying to fall back to sleep. **

**The four of them never spoke of the dream again.**

**THE END **

**I hope you guys liked it well please R&R Love Ya! **


End file.
